ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel Castillo
Miguel Castillo Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.2). Special Agent Melanie Ortiz says: "Special Agent Melanie Ortiz - we're here to see Miguel Castillo." is a student in Cayey. History College students heard rumors sightings of a new ghost outside Cayey and tried to find it. The ghost of Esme Torres became irritated by the attention and started to attack people. Three friends Miguel Castillo, Nondo, and Gen got bored one night. Nondo told them about the ghost rumor. Miguel thought he was making it up. Nondo bet Miguel he was too scared to look for it. Thinking it was pay back for a childhood incident, Miguel took him up on it. Miguel Castillo (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.6). Miguel Castillo says: "Nondo said he heard rumors about a ghost near the apartments on Flamboyan Street." Miguel Castillo (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.6). Miguel Castillo says: "I said he was full of... um... making it up. So he bet me I'd be too scared to go check it out. Nondo's been trying to find something I've been afraid of since we were kids, you know?" Miguel Castillo (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.6). Miguel Castillo says: "So he could pay me back for all the teasing I do when a clown made him cry." They searched near the apartments on Flamboyan Street. They saw a Ghost Dog growling and they ran in fear but Miguel ran into Torres. Torres tried to reach out and grab him. He ran and was hit by a car. The driver called for an ambulance. He suffered head trauma and his head was wrapped in bandages. He recovered at a local hospital. Nondo and Gen were uninjured. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.7). Special Agent Melanie Ortiz says: "No, shh... your friends are fine." Nobody among the hospital staff believed his story about the ghost. The FBI notified Special Agent Melanie Ortiz of the incident and requested she look into it. Melanie brought Egon Spengler and Kylie Griffin with her to Cayey. On May 12, they drove to the hospital and met with a Dr. Quienes. He didn't believe in the ghost and ordered the nurses to only allow them 10 minutes to speak with Miguel since he still needed his rest. Egon scanned him with a P.K.E. Meter and confirmed ectoplasmic contact but Melanie stopped him. She spoke to Miguel in Spanish. He retold his story to her. Miguel worried Torres would try to find him and his friends again. Melanie assured him the Ghostbusters would make sure nothing came after him then urged him to get some rest. She promised to check back in with him later. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Part 6 ****Alluded to in Haunted America Case File on page 23 Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "One university student sustained injury fleeing from the ghost." References Gallery MiguelCastillo01.jpg|Scanned by Egon in hospital MiguelCastillo03.jpg|On far left MiguelCastillo04.jpg|On far right MiguelCastillo05.jpg|Startled by Esme Torres Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character